


Platonic Tommy and Tubbo oneshots

by BostonCake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonCake/pseuds/BostonCake
Summary: Basically just Tommy and Tubbo being friends.I don't do tommy x tubbo as a relationship cause that's weirdchamp. also not too dark subjects that might trigger someone.Otherwise requests open
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 70
Kudos: 583





	1. Request page

**Author's Note:**

> {READ}  
> Suprisingly this is fictional and based off of the dream team smp and minecraft personas of Tommy and Tubbo, therefore i won't be calling Tubbo by his real name and stuff.. Despite this being platonic this is important to note.
> 
> Also don't ship them, or sexualize them, degrade them, or simp for them, actually just don't be a dick. That's all i'm asking.  
> They said they weren't ok with being shipped so let's respect that.

Drop your requests here and i'll write them eventually. I'm not professional in no way so don't expect this to have a schedule nor top tier writing.

Anyways request away!


	2. Burning ~ Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings include
> 
> • Fire
> 
> I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the first chapter and it's angst.

The flames blinded my vision. Smoke chocked my throat as i scramble to find an exit to a place i once considered home. Hallways feeling endless and doors refusing to open. I knew i couldn't keep this up for long. I'm going to die.

I'm going to die

I let out chocked and frustrated noises as i try to open a door that felt like it went outside. 

I'm going to die

I had no idea if i'm crying or not. My eyes felt watery but the heat seemed to evaporate the tears before they dropped down.

I'm going to die!

I try again to open a window and all of them feel jammed shut. Where do i go? The flames felt more intense as ever as i back into a corner. Where do i go?

I'm going to die!

My lungs began to hurt from the smoke and the constant running. There's no way i'm going to live through this. Where do i go?

A part of my roof fell above me before i could move

I'm going to - 

\- - - - - -

It was a late summer night. The skies had began to get darker as the monsters began to crawl out of caves.  
Most people were asleep at this time.

Tommy was not one of them.  
He was on his communicator playing games. The room was filled with small beeping sounds that claimed itself to be background music.

He paused his game as small whimpers replaced the sounds of the game. He got up and stared at the other side of the room. Tubbo had his back turned on him still sleeping in the bed they made earlier today. "Tubbo?" Tommy questioned his voice tired. He stared at the other boy for a moment until he heard a sob on the other side.

"What the fuck" the blue eyed boy got up annoyed and walked to his sleeping friend. He shook him awake.  
"Tubbo can you shut the fuck up it's like.. midnight" His friend jolted awake, he turned to look at the room. Even in the dark he Tommy could see the panic in his eyes when he finally turned to look at his best friend.

"Tommy! i'm sorry i just.." tears welled up in the older boy's eyes before he could finish his sentance. "Holy shit man.." the other boy froze up as his friend broke down in tears in front of him.

"Yo.. you want a hug or something?" Tommy offered with opening his arms awkwardly. He wasn't good with feelings.. that was usually Tubbo.  
He pulled Tommy into a hug immediately at the offer. He sobbed into his best friend's shoulder "i fucking felt it man.. the flames, the warmth it fucking hurt." The younger boy felt his heart drop.

"Fuck Tubbo i'm so.." he held onto his friend tighter trying to stay strong. "It's okay. Tubbo you're okay. It was just a dream, you're okay dude."  
He could feel Tubbo's breathing going faster as he seemed to remember more of his nightmare. I ran my fingers in his hair and whispered comfort the best of my abilities.

"I was so scared. I thought i was going to die alone and that nobody would have cared to save me Tommy."

"I would have."  
Those three words somehow slowed down his breath. Knowing that his best friend would do anything for him made him feel safe and calm. He closed his eyes and finally the sobbing ceased.

Tubbo and Tommy stayed like that for a while. Just sitting on the mattress holding each other. It would be pretty comfy but the wet shirt began to feel warm and irritating on Tommy so he gently pushed his tired friend away noticing he had finally fallen asleep. He dropped him back on his pillow and he got up.

He returned to the other side of the room and picked up his console not caring to change the shirt. Small feeling of dread still grumbled in the pit of his stomach now knowing how his prank had way bigger consequences than he first thought.


	3. Cave sounds ~ hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wants to go into a cave and bad things happen cause no armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings!
> 
> Mild gore.. i think?  
> A major character gets hurt  
> Spiders
> 
> It's hurt/comfort relax.

I push couple of bushes aside and step forward, i grinned and stared at the dark cave entrance.

"Tommy we shouldn't be here!" I groaned and turned around "C'mon Tubbo it's an unexplored mine shaft! There could be some cool stuff in there!" Tubbo tried to say something but it came out as a weird stutter. "But Wilbur said-" "'BuT wIlBuR sAiD' he isn't here Tubbo. Besides imagine how proud he would be when i bring diamonds and other cool shit for the L'manburg."

The brunette whined and turned to look at the mine shaft, cave going downwards like a pit, daylight not showing enough of the cave but the rotting wood. "Okay.. but if we get lost this is all your fault."  
"HOW IS IT MY FAULT? YOU FOLLOWED ME" "BECAUSE YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS TOMMY, I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE GOING ON A MISSION!"

the pickering stopped once we jumped down to the bottom of the cave, it looking darker than it seemed in the surface. I pulled out a couple of torches from my bag and lit them. "Where did you get match sticks?" I shushed him "shut the fuck up tubbo there could be creepers around!"

We dwelled downwards on uncertain terrain as the light of our torches lit our path. I could feel the unease that Tubbo felt, crawling on my back.  
"Tommy stay still!" I heard a sound of a sword being unsheeted and a small gust of find flung across my back.

"Tubbo what the fuck-" i noticed the curled up spider on the floor, it's gross green blood gushing on the floor from my friend's blade.  
I approached the now dead spider and like a normal kid i poked it with a stick. "Dude.. these guys are like babies compared to the fuckers on the surface"  
I flipped it around with the stick more of the goop flowing down the dirt floor.  
"Gross.." he sighed and put his sword back.

The old mine had plenty of chests and barrels collecting dust. Lines and lines of them on the resting places for the miners. "Damn these beds aren't even soft. Who the hell would have wanted to be a miner?" I rolled my eyes at my friend's complaints.. god he could be so damn annoying sometimes.  
"Tubbo shut up and help me look for something decent in these chests. These things are filled with some weird books and dried up seeds."  
He sat next to me and looked in the chest with interest. He picked up one of the dusty books and started reading it.

I looked over his shoulder to see what his interest was about. He seemed to be really badly trying to read what ever language it was but it all looked like nonsense.  
"Okay tubbo let's go. Clearly this place was where the NERDS slept so there isn't anything cool"  
I got up and Tubbo looked at me like he was woken up. He nodded and shoved the purple book into his bag..

We met a lot of those small cave spiders. They were pretty easy to kill but they were sneaky as all hell.

Couple of them jumped on us and i with my warrior reflexes sliced it before it hit me. I let out an excited laugh before it was cut off by a high pitch scream.  
I turned and saw a spider sinking it's teeth into his skin "Get it off get it off GET IT OFF!" I swung my sword and the spider fled with it's life.

"God why do i always have to save your clumsy ass?"  
He was holding his hand shaking. I let out an inpatient groan "C'mon Tubbo it's a small bite. It's not going to kill you."  
I sat down next to him and grabbed some bread i packed and spread some honey on it. "Chu wand shome tubbo?" I spoke my mouth full and handed the bread towards him.

He grabbed it and some honey and began devouring it like he hadn't eaten in weeks. We ate in an awkward silence.

After patching up Tubbo's booboo we walked forward and when i opened that chest i felt like my eyes were deceiving me...

"FINALLY!" i yelled and pulled out the beautiful blue gems from the chest.  
Tubbo's eyes sparkled in amazement  
"Two whole ass diamonds babyy!"  
"You could make a sword with those! Or- Or a boot!" He stumbled on his own words trying to hide his excitement.

I grinned "Let's go Tubbo! Fundy is going to lose his shit when he hears about this!" I ran forward. I was so excited that i couldn't hear the creak from the supporting pillars above me before Tubbo yelled out to me.

"TOMMY!"

CRASH

I opened my eyes.. my vision was blurry and i could feel the restraint above my legs and nothing on my right arm.

Suddenly all the pain hit me like a bus. I screamed in agony trying to release my arm only to find it being held down by a pillar of old wood. I tried to get up but my legs were underneath something. Thankfully they had small space to wiggle but still my arm hurt like hell.

"Tommy you're awake! Stop moving you're gonna hurt yourself!" I turned my head to my right to find Tubbo sitting next to me. His fingers look bruised like he was trying to carry something spiky.

The situation started to dawn upon me.. i might actually die here. Tubbo tried to move the wood that was holding my legs hostage but it seemed to be in vain.  
"Tubbo.. ugh. I think you gotta go get some help." I groaned as he tried again  
"Nno! I can.. help!" God he is such a fucking moron.

"Tubbo! Get some help! I'll be fine alone, i could kill shit with one hand and nothing else!" He moved to try lifting the log on my hand.. this was going to hurt.

"Can you pull your arm out... tommy? He was struggling to keep it suspended barely above ground. I tried to pull my arm and i felt it move roughly on the stone floor bruising my bare arm. I sobbed in pain and tried to just quickly yank it out. Just before tubbo's butterfingers dropped it i got my hand next to my body. We were both taking deep breaths as could feel the fabric sucking the blood.

I got my hand out and let out a whimper "h-holy shit.." i stared at my crippled arm the pain hitting me again.

"C-c'mon man we still gotta get you out under there.." the brunette talked to me with his attempt at a soothing voice.  
I feel him grab my arms and begin dragging me out. It was a lot smoother than the operation arm.  
He set me against a wall and i could see his eyes watering now. "You're such a crybaby." I mumble my voice hoarse from screaming.  
"Bag.." i point at my bag with my left arm. He quickly retrieves it and gives opens it for me.

I dig out my compass.  
"Go.. home. I'll be fine." My vision began to fade out again.  
"Tommy. I.. I can't leave you here. Not alone." He whimpered and i felt drops of water land on my arm running down it slowly as he held me.

"Leave.. that's... an order."  
I felt Tubbo shake like a leaf. More drops of water landed on my arm keeping me awake. The lack of leaving began to annoy me.. he really is clingy huh?

He grabbed the compass. I sigh as i wait to be put down on the floor to wait for him and the rest of the guys coming back...

This never happened though. Instead i felt wind fly past my terribly sensitive arm and heavy footsteps filled my ears. I opened my eye to see a determined expression on his face.  
I don't think i had ever seen him like this before.. it was oddly inspiring... and it was even odder since this is tubbo i'm talking about.

\- - - - - - -

We had made it back to the surface. Tubbo is having a break and we are sitting underneath a tree. I could feel his chest rising up and down trying to breathe.  
Damn i forgot that he even got bitten when we were down there and he still carried me. I felt so weak.. and useless.

"Let's patch you up a bit Tommy.." he laid me on the soft grass. sun was shining but the tree shaded it from burning my eyes. He returned to me with some bandages and a smile.  
His job was sloppy and the fact that he was still so overwhelmingly positive made me cringe. As he was patching me up i let out the most pathetic apology ever..

"I'm sorry Tubbo.." his smile turned into confusion. He tilted his head.  
"What.. why?" "For dragging you on this shitty ass trip."  
Tubbo smiled again "It's okay man. I forgive you." I look at him now even more confused than before  
"What the fuck? No! you're supposed to say some shit like 'I tOld YoU sO' or 'thAt's wHat i ThOUGHT' not just-" i whined in pain as a pressure was added on my wound as he finished it.

"Tommy. Even if you bring me on a mission and we both die the most stupid way ever i would still tag along..  
You're my best friend Tommy. Everyday with you is an adventure i want to be apart of."

I began to sweat through my eyes. I did not cry because of how nice Tubbo was no matter what.

\- - - - - - -

"YOU TWO DID WHAT??"  
I laid back on the makeshift hospital bed we had and put my arms behind my head  
"Dude i literally told the whole grand adventure we had."

Wilbur stuttered loss for words as he tried to jumble up enough words to express his anger. Tubbo is sitting next to my bed shaking and staring at the president trying to be on his best behaviour.

We got grounded for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go.. a bit longer than the last one. I hate making short chapters.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Requests still open!


	4. Betrayal of Tubbo_ ~ Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo betrays the l'manberg and is left to finish tommy off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a request. I'm just in an angsty mood.  
> Oh the next chapter is almost done tho. It's fluff and includes no crying. Cause fuck you guys are sadists.. but so am i.

Tommy lied on the blood of his teammates. He looked up and saw his best friend, his right hand mand, Tubbo. He had betrayed the L'manberg and lead them right into the enemy's trap..  
Another betrayal but this was different.  
This had way more malice towards Tommy, Wilbur's right hand man.  
Dreamteam smp's warriors laughed and left the two alone on the battlezone.  
Tubbo with a shining enchanted sword.

Now there they were.  
Two friends torn between a cruel fate.  
"Why.." was the only thing Tommy could muster. He was distraught, he didn't want to believe Toby did this. "Why?" His friend hissed back. Why was he even surprised?

"Because no matter what.. no matter how hard i try you always treat me like shit Tommy!" The brunette boy snapped.  
"You keep calling me names, you never are interested what i want and it barely even feels like you want me around!"  
Tommy was shocked. He hadn't realized how much he actually had hurt Tubbo before now. A certain diamond man's words rang into his ears.  
His childish insult seemed more like foreshadowing now.

Tommy looked into Tubbo's eyes.  
They were filled with tears but at the same time burning with hate.

"Toby.."  
He tried to talk and use his witty attitude to sly out of this but nothing came out.  
Tubbo really had a good reason why he would betray him.  
Not for power, not for money, not even fame. He just wanted Tommy to listen to him once and this was the only way.

"You're.. right." Tubbo's eyes widened.  
"You.. deserve a way better friend." Tommy gave him a smile and sat up.  
He was ready for his friend to kill him and end their rebellion once and for all. Tears of fear and regret were still falling from his eyes. He closed them and accepted that he,Tommy trusty had lost.

Silence fell upon the silent battlefield.  
Tommy inpatiently waited for the sword to be blunged into his chest or chopped his head off.. it was nerve wracking.

The sword fell on the floor with a thud with something else as well.  
Tommy opened his eyes to find his friend, on his knees crying.  
Tubbo pulled Tommy into a tearful hug.  
"T-Tommy i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.. i mean i did but..."  
Tommy returned the hug after a moment of hesitation.  
"I never wanted this. I thought you.. you didn't care." He sobbed into his now enemy's shoulder. "I'm sorry i betrayed l'manberg, i'm sorry i said those terrible things i'm-"

"It's okay tubbo. You were right."  
He shed a tear  
"I have been a fucking terrible friend."  
"I should have considered your feelings too. Not just mine. There is no excuse for how i have been treating you."

Brunette boy clung to the bloodied boy like his life depended on it. He didn't expect for him to actually admit his faults. He told himself he wouldn't cry when he finally got his revenge.

"But.. the war. We lost"  
"This wasn't about the war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little shit but i keep seeing betrayal tubbo aus and i wanted to give my take on it.  
> Woop everything gets solved with a hug.  
> Steven universe am i right.


	5. Fortress ~ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo build a fortress of doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning include:  
> Fluff  
> Friendship  
> And robbery.
> 
> Enjoy!

"OPERATION FORT IS A GO"  
Tommy forgets his capslock on his communicator but he wasn't bothered to fix himself. He shoves it back into his bag and swiftly enters dream's house. The blond boy sprints around the wooden apartment to find the thing he requires.

He tries to open chests as quietly as he can but since he is tommy we're talking about he is quiet as a elephant with a tuba.

"armor, armor, weapons, blocks, weapons, food, pl-" he gasped gently

Pillows and Blankets, "jackpot!" He whispers to himself. He picked up most of the closet's supplies and began to make his brilliant escape.

To his horror he heard a door opening.. "shit they must be back home.." Tommy thought. He could hear mumbled talking upstairs as he assumed that dream brought company.

Tommy climbed up the stairs back to the first floor. He saw them conversing in the kitchen. dream sitting on the counter, sapnap facing away from tommy towards his friends, and george on the crafting table.  
Before things got weird Tommy quickly got out the frontdoor and ran like the wind. He smiled.. "perfect crime"

\- - - - - - -

Tubbo knocks on Eret's door.

The man with the shades opens and greets the young boy."Oh.. hey Tubbo."  
"Hi Eret!" He smiles "sorry to bother you, but could i borrow some blankets and pillows from you please?" Eret cocked his eyebrow and smirked  
"What do you need blankets and pillows for?" He looked behind the brunette boy and saw plenty of pillows and blankets.  
"Oh! Well.. Tommy said it was 'secret' information and he'd provably implode if he knew i was talking to you."

The older man shrugs "eh.. fair enough."  
He enters back into his house and gets some of his spare blankets and pillows.  
"There's all i can spare but you better bring them back or you owe me."

Tubbo smiles again and thanks Eret. He packs the pillows and blankets into his bag and walks towards where he and Tommy are going to meet.

\- - - - - - -

Tommy and Tubbo stare at their pile of blankets and pillows

"Wonderful work Secretary Tubbo." He pats his comrade on the back "Why thank you Prime minister Tommy in it." He bows and they both chuckle lightly.

"Anyways with these my friend.. we will build a castle so big and so epic that it puts Eret's lame ass excuse of a castle to shame!" He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and expressed with his other hand.  
"Dude a dirt hut would put his lame ass castle to shame" "Yeah but we, soldiers of l'manberg have standards. And dirt isn't as comfortable to sleep on." Tubbo giggled and nodded in agreement.

"That's fair. But we should provably start working on it before the sun goes down."  
Tommy looked around the big pile of pillows. Tubbo was preparing the chairs and other supports as the blonde boy sneakily picks up one of the pillows.

"SNEAK ATTACK BITCH!" He slams the pillow to the back of his friend's head.  
"Ow! What the fuck dude?" He rubs the back of his head acting like he was hurt.  
"Tubbo. Even if we are inside the safe walls of L'manberg you have to always be ready for attacks from outside. You could never know when the enemy appears." Tommy explained,  
Brunette boy inches his hand towards a pillow "oh.. are you always ready for an enemy attack?" He grins  
"Of course i am! I'm always prepared for any attack. You see that's the responsibility of being the best-" before he could finish his sentance his face was met with a feathery pillow.  
His friend giggled at his dumbfounded expression.

After about an hour of random pillows being thrown against the other their fortress was finally complete. Tubbo crawled inside of the make shift castle and laid down. He could still feel the floor a little but otherwise it was very soft. His friend soon followed him inside and they both got comfortable under two blankets. Tommy sighed in exhaustion ready to fall asleep right there and then.  
"So.. what now?" Tubbo tilted his head as he hugged his pillow.  
"I don't know. I'm feeling kinda tired after robbing Dream." His friend gasped  
"You stole these from Dream?!"

Tommy wore a confident grin from his best friend's reaction.  
"Yup! It was honestly a breeze, they didn't even notice me." He leaned on his hand. "Well.. that is illegal but i suppose i can bend the law since you were doing this for greater good" brunette chuckled.

Tubbo buried his head in his pillow, the comfort and distant warmth of his best friend helped him relax despite how dream could be here any minute now wanting his stuff back.  
"This is nice.." his voice was muffled by the pillow. Tommy soon lowered his head as well, exhaustion taking over.  
"Mhm.." he hummed in agreement.  
Sleep soon fell upon the two boys as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy wholesome week ya'll!
> 
> Help us drown out the weird shit in tubbo and tommyinnit ao3 tag by fluff and friendship.  
> I should seriously get back to writing actual requests.


	6. Sick ~ fluff/slight angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting out of a cave by the skin of their teeth Tommy and Tubbo can return to normal life.. or so Tubbo thought.
> 
> Warnings  
> Injury  
> Sick feeling

A week passed slowly but soon enough both of the adventurous boys were back in action.  
Tommy's arm recovered quick thanks to the healing potion and golden apple diet Niki provided and soon enough there was nothing left but mild scars. Tommy boasted about them to everyone they came across. 

"Yeah it was a creeper, it collapsed the whole cave and i held it open with one hand!" 

"Oh this? Hell of a fight with an assassin what dream provably send after me cause i'm so powerful and cool he was scared of me." 

"You never believe it, i fought the ender dragon by accident. But then i remembered i needed to leave it to you newbies so i left the dragon barely alive, You should thank me." 

Each story Tommy made up made Tubbo laugh even more. But the brunette boy still felt off.. he wasn't hurt and Tommy was okay!

He tried to brush it off as the shock but day by day his head ached more and his eyes felt sore. "Must be the bad sleep schedule" he though and carried on helping expanding l'manberg. 

He and his best friend walked on the wooden path. He was surprised how it has lasted so many wars and fights, some say it has a magical effect on people. However he and Tommy weren't here for folk stories, They were delivering more wood to L'manberg! 

As usual Tommy made him carry all the wood. The different kinds of logs felt heavy on his back as he sluggishly carried them, his legs weaker each step. 

The blond boy was boasting about his cool 'battle' scars like he has done for the past week they were ungrounded. Tubbo this time barely could hear what his friend and the man in a suit were saying. This time his own thoughts were overpowering Tommy's loud words. 

"Gotta keep on working" 

"I can rest soon" 

"Just a little bit more" 

Sweat dripped down his forehead underneath his hat. He took deep breaths as he waited for Tommy to be done and them getting back to work. His railtrack of though was cut by his friend's voice being directed at him again. 

"Hey Tubbo? You doing all good there buddy?"  
His friend tilted his head, his eyes laced with concern. He frantically nodded and they carried on. 

\- 

The momentary rest of the mine cart ride was both a curse and a blessing. His sweat cooled down with the wind making his hat very uncomfortable but the momentary relief of the pressure on his arm was heavenly. 

"Why does Wilbur always make us do the hard work. I mean can't he see that i'm still healing, like good lord."  
Tubbo could only muster a noise of agreement. He felt too tired to even bother to talk. He felt bad that his friend's normally chatty nature hurt his head. It felt like porcelain that could break any minute. 

The two minecarts finally reached the destination and Tubbo got back to work.  
His hand trembled as he carried the heavy oak logs. Something felt wrong.  
He felt like his gut was just punched, like someone had dropped a bucket of boiling hot water on him and then ice cold after. 

Short gasps of air didn't go unnoticed by Tommy for long. His eyes widened as he saw his friend's physical state. 

"Woah! Tubbo! Shit c'mon drop those- AH!" Immediately Tubbo dropped the logs on command. They fell with a loud thuds as the brunette boy was trying to breathe, some how it was a lot more difficult.  
He sunk to his knees as standing up felt unbearable to him. 

"NOT ON ME YOU MORON! You almost.." Tommy cut himself off and took a deep breath. He needed to focus. Something was wrong with his best friend.  
"Tubbo, are you okay?" Stupid question. He could see by the way he was breathing and sweating that he was not okay. The blonde just needed to hear something from the other boy. Tubbo curled up and held his stomach.  
"I- I don't know.." "What the fuck do you mean you don't know?!" The boy flinched as Tommy yelled back at him.. shit he was really bad at this. 

Tommy sat Tubbo up, he had no idea what he was doing so he just brought some food from the house they were building.  
"Did you eat something weird? Like those weird pufferfish-" Tubbo shook his quickly head as a no. 

His lungs felt as if they were crumbling like a dry leaf. Tubbo wrapped his hands around himself for a hug but a cry escaped him as the rubber band of tension snapped in his arm and he felt his sleeve getting sticky with red liquid. Tommy stared at his hand lip quivering, his eyes were desperately trying to look for a solution but his body was frozen. It was like sleep paralysis but worse, since his friend was in pain and he couldn't do anything but stare. He was broken from his statue like state with a loud shriek of horror. 

Tubbo held himself as his blonde friend yells for him to stay awake. He runs to get something else from the house. 

Tubbo's eyes feel so heavy.. 

closing them for a moment won't hurt... 

right? 

A smack to the face woke him up as his face was held by a familiar boy. His red puffy eyes stared at Tubbo's tired ones as he sat next to him.  
"You fucking moron! Are you so dumb that you don't know how to clean your spider bite wounds?" He yelled at the brunette boy in his arms, his usual loud voice rang in his ears. "I had to do it for you!" His voice this time was laced with rage and worry. Tubbo looked down, he was on a softer surface but still outside.  
"Did you actually just drag my mattress outside? It's all dirty now.." A giggle escaped  
"WELL WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? YOU JUST FUCKING FELL AND I TRIED TO CARRY YOU INSIDE BUT I GOT SCARED THAT YOU WOULD LIKE CHOKE ON YOUR OWN SPIT OR SOME STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT! YOU TRY CARRYING YOUR FUCKING MORON OF A FRIEND INSIDE WITH A FUCKED ARM ASSWIPE!"  
Tubbo smiled, even though his friend sounded mad he knew that he was relieved that neither of them got hurt. 

"So i AM your best friend! You just admitted it!" A smug grin painted his face as he rose to a sitting position. Tommy let out a couple of incomprehensible noises of offense and confusion and took a deep breath before shouting "OH YOU SHUT UP YOU DUMB FUCKINGBITCHBOIIWASJUSTTRYINGTOBENICETOYOUONCEANDNOWYOUUSEITAS-" 

Tommy stops his rant to watch Tubbo laugh, he smiles and starts to let out a laugh he was holding back too as his anxiety flew away like butterflies. Even though Tubbo was stupid and Tommy was a loudmouth they knew that they would be totally lost without eachother. It felt like they needed each other to function. 

The blonde boy sits next to his friend and stares at the sky, it wasn't quite like the bench they normally sat on but with the music and each other by their side they knew that anywhere could be home. 

And nothing will ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You wondered where i have been? Well.. i have been brainstorming and i have been kinda imagining a new book.  
> Tommy and Tubbo related of course but with a mix of ambiguous crossover flavor of ao3!  
> I'm still writing it with the other requests i get but i might post three demo chapters and see how well they do. If it seems too weird or uninteresting i might ghost it, but if it does well and i still feel motivated to write it maybe i could make it a whole book? We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Request status: open


End file.
